


Beauty And The Freak (Septiplier AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Univers - Students, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bullying, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Gay, Fanart, Gay Male Character, Hipster Felix, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pastel Mark, Punk Jack, Tattoos, check out my wattpad for more works, i am not proud, pastel x punk, please read my other works, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastel!Mark x Punk!Jack High School AU<br/>"I've gotten use to people calling me names and pushing me around, but it still hurts. But what hurts even more is when they hurt him. He doesn't deserve that pain, he's an angel. With his love for pastel colors, his pink hair, and his various flower crowns, he's just so pure. It hurts me so much when they make fun of him, they're just jealous of his beauty."<br/>- Discontinued - <br/>Highest Achievement: #264 in Fanfiction on Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Read :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not repost any of my works on any other sites (including this one)! I will hunt you down x(
> 
> This book can also be found on Wattpad, DeviantArt, and Quotev! Links can be found on my profile!
> 
> ~Hatter

Hello little tea cups :3

Warnings/Things That You Should Know:

This book contains bullying, homophobia, mature language, etc.

This book is completely fictional!

I tried to keep Mark's and Jack's personalities the same as in real life, except for the punk and pastel twist (why would I ever try to change their personalities?). This book isn't meant to encourage stereotypes! Just because someone likes to wear 'punk' things or listen to rock music doesn't mean that they are are unhappy or depressed or like getting into fights and sh!t and just because someone likes to wear 'girly' things doesn't mean that they are innocent or childish or don't like to get dirty. Stereotypes suck and I want everyone to realize that!

The school in this book represents my high school so sorry if it seems different from yours. One of the things that I must explain is the scheduling. My school uses the four block system, which means that we only have 4 classes that are around 90 minutes long, plus homeroom and lunch which are around 20 minutes long.

If you want to send fan arts, edits, aesthetics, etc. based on this book then feel free to do so! Complete credit will be given to you! Thank you!

This book can also be found on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/61178195-beauty-and-the-freak-septiplier-au), [Quotev](https://www.quotev.com/story/8467702/Beauty-And-The-Freak-Septiplier-AU), and [DeviantArt](http://therealzombiehatter.deviantart.com/gallery/61249036/Beauty-And-The-Freak)!

That's it for now! If you have any questions or advice then feel free to message me :3

I hope that you enjoy the rest of the book <333333333

~Hatter

Copyright: All Rights Reserved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not repost any of my works on any other sites (including this one)! I will hunt you down x(
> 
> This book can also be found on Wattpad, DevianArt, and Quotev! Links can be found on my profile!
> 
> ~Hatter


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I used to wanna be living like there's only me, but now I spend my time thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind. I used to be so tough never really gave enough and then you caught my eye, giving me the feeling of a lightning strike." Somebody To You by The Vamps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/61178195-beauty-and-the-freak-septiplier-au

Jack's POV

Do you believe in angels? Yes or no?

Because I swear I am looking at one right now. Although this angel is different. This angel doesn't have wings, but instead a pastel pink sweatshirt and a light blue book bag. No, this angel doesn't have a halo, he has a lovely flower crown that sits atop his bright hot pink hair.

This angel, is merely a man with a big heart and a love for pastel colors like no other. This man is the one that has stolen my heart.

He is like a perfect angel, where as I, am nothing more than a worthless demon.

But even an angel, such as he, will hurt me in the end.

One day, he'll see me as the worthless being that I truly am, and he'll leave me just like everyone else. 

Well, I'm not gonna let that happen. I can't let that happen.

I don't love him, I can't love him!

For where there is love, there is always heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories check out my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZombieHatter <3


	3. The Pastel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're gay then you're gay, don't pretend that you're straight. You can be who you are any day of the week. You are unlike the others, so strong and unique. We're all with you" Everyone Is Gay by A Great Big World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/61178195-beauty-and-the-freak-septiplier-au

Mark's POV

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Click.

I hit my stupid alarm. Shutting it off.

Uhhhgg. I don't wanna get up!

Sorry, I'm a little grumpy in the mornings. I should introduce myself, I'm Mark Edward Fischbach. But I go by Mark, or Markimooooo! Yeah, I'm a little weird. 

I got out of bed and got dress. Black jeans, my lucky red flannel, and a matching red and black flower crown. Not my prettiest outfit but still cute.

Oh by the way, I like cute things (if that wasn't obvious). People say I dress 'girly' and that it's weird, but who gives a sh!t?!

Don't bother asking me why I dress this way, because I don't have an answer. It's just always been like that, for as long as I can remember I have always like pretty things.

Growing up it was me, my older brother, my mom, and my dad. But my dad past away a couple years ago and my brother is at college right now, so it's just my mom and me in the household. My parents were/are very accepting of my 'style' in clothing and so is my brother. Thank god.

Oh, and there's one other thing that you should know, I'm gay. No, not in a carefree happy way more in an I like guys. Don't get me wrong, boobs are nice and all but it just ain't happening. I've known that I was gay since the day I was born, I used to be ashamed and I even tried to hide from 'it'. But I got over it, because who wants to live life pretending to be something you're not?

When I came out it was no shock to anyone, but things were still weird at first. I feel so lucky to have my family, they are all so accepting and supportive. I wish everyone was like that.

My family's accepting, but as for the people at school... not so much. Not all of them are bad, some are actually pretty cool. Like my weirdo friends, Bob and Wade are awesome (well Bob is, but Wade's too much of a bubble blowing baby to be that awesome)!

School sucks, but at least when I'm there I'm with friends, and I also get to see him. My high school crush, what don't judge, you know you have/had one too in school. His name is Sean but he goes by Jack, although some people aren't as nice and call him things like freak, emo, punk, etc. 

I don't get how people can be so mean, and mean to him of all people. Yeah yeah, little Markimoo has a crush, laugh it up. But seriously, how could I not? He's just so....mysterious. He's a little younger than me and we have a few classes together but he always sits in the back of the classroom and he rarely ever speak unless someone asks him to. I've talked to him before and he's actually really funny and sweet, but he's also really shy. I would love to be friends with him, maybe even more than friends. Come on Mark! Be realistic, even if he was gay, why would he ever wanna be with someone like you?

He's a punk, I'm a flower boy. But opposites attract, so.... maybe's there's a chance. I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

I need to hurry up and get ready or else I'll be late for hell, or uh I-I mean school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories check out my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZombieHatter <3


	4. The Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Another head hangs lowly. Child is slowly taken and the violence caused such silence. Who are we mistaken?" Zombie by The Cranberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/61178195-beauty-and-the-freak-septiplier-au

Jack's POV

There he is, like an angel. I just couldn't stop staring. I know that makes me sound like a creep, but if you could see him, you'd stare too.

He's just so beautiful, flower crown and all.

I currently stood by the fence near the school, making sure that I wasn't noticed by anyone. Whereas he was the complete opposite, he was currently sitting on the grass with his friends. See, that was just one of the many different things about the two of us, he actually has friends. But of course, an emo freak like me wouldn't have friends!

He's different.

He isn't very popular, but he has a few friends. But I'm all alone, unless you count my ma who is my best friend (and my only friend). I'm sure that he could easily be popular, with his upbeat personality and stunning good looks, but there's just two things that the the populars just can't get over.

Number one, he's openly gay. Now I don't know how it is in your school but in mine, that's a big no no. Reason number two, now, I personally have no problem with his 'style' I actually think that he looks quite lovely (but if you tell anyone that I said that, I will kill you), but not a lot of people agree. Like, so what if he likes to wear 'girly' things, it's his body, his mind, his choice.

Oh, I should introduce myself. My names Seán William McLoughlin but I go by Jack. You see, something you should know about me is my wardrobe revolves around the dark color. This is a quick way of saying that in this school I am considered the emo, the punk, the freak. I wear other colors too though! That has to count for something, right? Apparently that's a no.

Yeah I have piercings, yeah I have a couple tattoos, does that really give anyone the right to call me a freak?! I did dye my hair green recently so that didn't exactly help the situation. BUT FOCK IT! I wanted my hair green, so I dyed it green. Did I get beat up for it, yes, but that's not the point!

I've gotten use to people calling me names and pushing me around, but it still hurts. But what hurts even more is when they hurt him. He doesn't deserve that pain, he's an angel. With his love for pastel colors, his pink hair, and his various flower crowns, he's just so pure. It hurts me so much when they make fun of him, they're just jealous of his beauty.

His name is Mark Fischbach, and if you couldn't already tell, I may have a tiny crush on this little angel. But that's all it is, it could never turn into something more than a crush, I've learned from my mistakes. I won't fall again. I just can't.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the bell ringing, signaling that we were all allowed to go inside the school to start the day.

Yay, school! If you didn't catch the sarcasm then there's something wrong with you.

Well it's time to head inside to my own personal hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories check out my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZombieHatter <3


	5. The Observer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take my heart for it is yours to keep, shackle my spirit to you. You are mine and mine eternally come to me you always knew." Adore by Jasmine Thompson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/61178195-beauty-and-the-freak-septiplier-au

Mark's POV

School sucks balls. Need I say more?

It's not the school part that I hate (I actually love to learn), it's just the people there that I hate. They're just so judgmental and hateful. Not everyone is like that but it still sucks.

I am currently sitting on the grass outside my school with my friends. Bob and Wade had gotten into an argument about the beloved game Minecraft while I was just looking around daydreaming. It's not that I didn't want to be apart of the conversation, I was just too lost in thought to even concentrate on the 'heated' argument.

School doesn't start for another 15 minutes, so it felt like we had all the time in the world. The way my school works is if you're a bus rider, the bus will pick you up way earlier than needed, so that when you get to school you are like an half an hour early. Luckily, it's warm out today so it's not too bad waiting. I hate being a bus rider but it's either take the bus or walk because my mom has work and I don't have my own car.

Only the students who ride the bus are here right now. So there are still a lot of students missing. It's kind of cool though. I get more time to talk to my friends before school starts, since I only have a couple of classes with each of them. We're actually switching classes today since it's the start of the second semester. We're suppose to get our new schedules when we get inside.

I looked around at all of the students. They're all huddled up in their 'groups'. The nerds, the geeks, the preps, the jocks, etc. I don't know what group I'm in, I think it's just group loser, to be honest.

All the students act/look the same here. They all are in their 'groups', all of them are trying to act cool, and they all dress close to the same. See, I get made fun of because I dress different then I'm suppose to. While they're all wearing the latest trend of saggy pants, backwards hats, and whatever else is considered cool, I'm in the back dressed in my lucky flannel, matching flower crown, black jeans, and my fluffy pink hair (that needs to be dyed). Now, I can't judge too hard because it is their choice on what they wear, but I just ask that they respect my decisions on my clothing too. But not everyone is like that.

As I was looking around I could feel a pair of eyes on the back of me. I turn around and see a beautiful man observing just like I was just a moment ago. Although this person wasn't looking around at everyone, he was just looking around me. He seemed too lost in his own thoughts to notice me looking. His head hung low and his eyes kept searching around his surroundings, it was obvious that he was thinking hard about something, he was leaning against the fence at the edge of the school trying not to be noticed by anyone. He was wearing a plain blue sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, a black and gray striped beanie covering most of his bright green hair, and a pair of converse. I could faintly see color where his sweatshirt had rode up on his stomach, did he have a tattoo? I could see a couple of piercings (and by a couple I mean a lot), he had a bar on his right eyebrow, a hoop on the left side of his nose, snakebites, medium gauges, along with other ear piercings, and those were just the ones that I could see.

I recognized this man as soon as I saw him, Jack. Wait, was he looking at me? Why was he looking at me like that? The way he looked at me made me feel like I was the most beautiful prince in the world, when in actuality I am far from that.

I was about to get up and talk to him but before I could do anything, I heard the bell ring signaling that it was time to go in. When I looked back towards where Jack was, he was already gone. BALLS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories check out my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZombieHatter <3


	6. The Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully. Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely, push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me? No one’s gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully." Bully by Shinedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/61178195-beauty-and-the-freak-septiplier-au

Jack's POV

As soon as the bell rang I started running. I did not want to be caught by Billy and his gang. Billy, Freddy, and Brogan were the bullies of the school and they were a huge pain in the arse. Freddy was the muscle, Brogan was the 'brains' (and by that I mean that he is slightly smarter than the other two idiots), and Billy was the leader.

I just have to get to the library, I know that I will be safe there. Billy and them never go in the school's library, that was a place that only nerds went in and they were too cool for that, as Billy would always say. 

I was almost to my safe haven when I felt something, no, someone trip me. I tried to catch myself but I didn't react fast enough and I fell face first (that's going to leave a mark, great) but that's the least of my worries. I got on all fours and was about to get up when I heard a sick voice say.

"Hey f*ggot! Where're ya goin' in such a hurry?" Freddy snickered.

I stayed silent. I saw Billy and Brogan come up behind Freddy. 

I tried getting up, but as soon as I caught my balance, Freddy grabbed me. He dragged me to the storage room while the others just stood there and laughed.

We got to the room and Brogan locked the door, we were all alone.

I'm doomed!

Before I could even think of a plan I felt an all too familiar pain. Freddy hit me right by my eye (great another black eye! That's the second time this month!) 

I didn't have any time to react before I felt another punch. Billy and Brogan soon decided to join the fun. Punch after punch, kick after kick, they just kept coming. 

I tried to call for help but I knew it was no use, almost everyone was in the cafeteria waiting for their stupid schedules.

But I didn't dwell on that for long because right when that thought came, everything went dark...

~Time skip because I hate writing about my precious smol cinnamon roll getting beat up :( ~

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. The eejits must have gotten bored with me and left. 

I opened my eyes, but everything was too blurry for me to see. Slowly, my vision came back and I was able to see again.

I tried to stand but my body ache, begging me not to move. I laid on the ground for who knows how long and just waited. 

What am I waiting for? For someone to come in and help, for my body to stop hurting, for the world to just go away, what am I doing? No one is gonna help me, my body's not gonna just magically heal, and earth is still spinning (sadly).

Maybe someone will come. I don't know, it's been awhile (I'm assuming) but I'm sure that someone is worried. Maybe a teacher or a fellow student or.... Mark. I shook my head at the thought, quickly regretting it because of the forming headache. 

Why would Mark help me? I barely know him. He's just another student. I mean... I'm me... and he's him... we don't match. 

He was looking by me earlier though, when we were outside and he thought I wasn't paying attention. Was he really.... looking at me? I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought.

Stop Sean! You're being stupid. Of course he wasn't looking at you, he was probably just checking out some hot student or something. He wasn't looking at you and he's not looking for you!

Yeah, I shouldn't give myself false hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddy - Five Nights At Freddy's
> 
> Billy - Happy Wheels
> 
> Brogan - Pewdiepie's Amnesia Adventures


	7. The Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like the broken, imperfect rules. That's why you're wonderful, it's undeniable." Dracula by Bea Miller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/61178195-beauty-and-the-freak-septiplier-au

Mark's POV

After the bell rang everyone went inside to the school's lunchroom. We still had to wait for our new schedules so Bob, Wade, and I found an empty table and sat down. We were missing someone....Matthias! Where is that goober? Matthias lived close by the school so he walked instead of taking the bus. He should be here any minute now.

"Matthias, over here!" I heard Bob yell. Well speak of the devil.

Matthias saw us and sat at the table. He was sat next to me whilst Bob and Wade were sat across from us. We were having a conversation about the new Five Nights At Freddy's game and who the king of it was *cough cough* me *cough cough*. I was proving my point on why I was the king of the game when I saw a familiar Irishman walk into the cafeteria, although there was something different about his appearance since the last time I saw him. He had a cut on his lip (just above one of his snakebites) and a black eye forming, and as he walked I could see that he had a slight limp.

I grit my teeth as I saw Billy and the rest of his crew come in the room not long after Jack. They must have done this to him. Billy and his crew were the bullies of the school, they were always picking on someone, including me, calling me names and stepping on my flower crowns, but they never dare to touch me. I may be known as the flower boy and the 'girly' type, but I can still kick some ass when I need to. It takes a lot to get me mad, but when I'm mad, I am not afraid to defend myself. Billy has only made that mistake once and it didn't end well for him.

I watched as Jack limped away towards the back door. I wanted to follow him, but something was stopping me. What would I say? I can't just walk up to him and be like 'hey, so I have a huge crush on you and I wanted an excuse to talk to you. So how's your leg.'

I was mentally arguing with myself for what seemed like forever (but was actually only a few seconds) when I finally decided that SCREW IT! I need to talk to him. I was just about to get up when a certain bubble blowing baby grabbed my attention.

"Hey Mark, what are you thinking so hard about?" Wade said from across the table.

"Yeah, you've been staring off for the past couple minutes." Bob added.

They all looked in the direction of the door where Jack had gone out, and also where I had been previously staring off too.

"Oooooh, Markimoo." Matthias gave me a knowing smirk.

"What?" I replied back.

"Oh, don't 'what' me. We all know that you were staring at.... Jack? Was that his name?" Matthias ask.

"Yeah it's Jack." Wade chimed in.

"Yeah. Wait, Wade how do you know that." I asked. I had a weird burning feeling in my stomach.

"Looks like someone's jealous." Matthias said in a sing song voice. Jealous? Is that what I'm feeling? But how can I be jealous, I barely know him?!

"I had him in like three of my classes last year. Wait, why is Matthias talking like that." Wade replied, oblivious as to what was going on with Matthias and me.

"Oh come on Wade! It's completely obvious! Marki here has a crush." Matthias said the smirk never leaving his face.

"It isn't that obvious." I grumbled under my breath, though no one heard.

"Ohhhhhhh. I get it now!" Wade (the idiot) said. Bob was dying with laughter, while I was wanting nothing more than to just disappear into the seat.

"Well you know that we all support you Mark, so you have nothing to worry about." Matthias spoke, he smiled at me and it just added to the realism of what he had just said. They really are good friends, always so supportive.

"Yeah ya weirdo! Like he said! So you better tell us about this crush of yours." Bob said after his laughter died down.

"I mean there's not a lot to say." I told them truthfully. They all seemed to pout at this.

"Yeah, I don't really know much about him, just that he's kind of shy, but still he seems cool. Kind of the Dracula type, you know." Wade finally spoke up.

"Wait. 'The Dracula type'? What in the holy balls does that mean?" I questioned.

"Well I just mean 'tattoos and skinny jeans, black boots and piercings' type. You know? Just gothic or punky, I guess." Wade finally concluded.

Dracula type?

The bell rang before the conversation could go any further. Yay! Time for school! That was sarcasm by the way.

We all got in line for our new schedules. It took awhile, what with everyone pushing a shoving to get their schedules, but I finally got mine. When I looked at it I was actually quite pleased with the results.

Mark Fischbach, Senior Year, Semester 2.

Schedule:

Homeroom- Mr. Lester, room 211

Drama- Mr. Oakley, room 115

Science- Mrs. Smith, room 204

Lunch

Music- Mr. Avidan, room 202

English- Mr. Cry, room 101

I have homeroom and science by myself, but I have drama and music with Matthias, english with Bob and Wade, and lunch with all three. This should be fun.

After saying our goodbyes we all went off to our own separate ways. I went to my locker first, getting all the stuff that I needed for all the classes before lunch. Now I just needed to find my class.

Homeroom: Mr. Lester room 211. The class wasn't very hard to find considering that I had Mr. Lester as my algebra teacher last semester. He's a pretty cool guy and really sweet, he's really tall, and has jet black hair, and all the girls swoon over him because of his British accent, but I'd be a liar if I said that I didn't swoon a little too. Almost everyone is crazy for the guy but very few know that he's actually taken, and even fewer know that it is actually Mr. Howell, the school's counselor, that has stolen his heart.

The only reason I know this is because I caught them talking in Mr. Lester's classroom. I didn't do it on purpose of course. I needed to ask him a question about the homework, but instead I found the couple having the cutest conversation that I have ever heard. They were talking about one of Mr. Howell's student/patient and how he reminded Mr. Howell of himself, Mr. Lester proceeded to comfort Mr. Howell and it was just the sweetest thing that I have ever seen in my life.

Mr. Lester knew had caught me looking at them, he stayed quiet as to not alarm Mr. Howell, but he did give me a silent pleading look as if to say 'please don't tell'. So I gave him a knowing nod and left, I went back later when Mr. Lester was alone. Mr. Lester knew about me being gay, hell, the whole school knew that I was gay. So I don't think that he was that worried about me telling anyone about the two, but still after Mr. Howell left I went back to his class and assured him that this would stay a secret.

~Skipping homeroom class because nothing happens and I'm a time lord~

After homeroom I went to drama, room 115, Mr. Oakley. I had Mr. Oakley my freshmen year and I remember him being the most upbeat person ever, hopefully that hasn't changed. I saw Matthias and we walked in the classroom together. As soon as I saw Mr. Oakley I knew that this was going to be a good class. He was currently laughing over something a student had said but I could see that he had big framed purple glasses, white hair fluffed up, and a big personality. Yep, I'm gonna like this class.

~Little time skip (after class)~

After drama, it's science with Mrs. Smith. I had her last year and I remember her being crazy, but not in a bad way of course. She's another British teacher that we have, she has brown hair with a purple streak in it. Not gonna lie, but she also has this evil laugh that freaks me the fuckk out.

I walked in the class and took a seat in the back, we still have a minute until class starts. This class kind of sucks though because I don't have anyone that I like in it with me. Or at least that's what I thought until I saw a beautiful blue eyed Irishman walk into the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories check out my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZombieHatter <3


	8. The Hipster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not the only one refusing to back down. You're not the only one, so get up." Riot by Three Days Of Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/61178195-beauty-and-the-freak-septiplier-au

Jack's POV

After awhile I finally got the will to get up off the ground. My body aches and all I want to do is go home and sleep. Just another typical day for good ole Jackaboy. 

I walked out of the classroom and was met with an empty hallway. They must all still be in the lunchroom, great. I decided to head outside for a little air. I had to go through the lunchroom in order to leave the building. As soon as I opened the door to the lunchroom I was hit with the noise of people yelling, I had a headache so this was not helping. I honestly felt like I had a hangover without the fun of drinking the night before.

I finally was able to maneuver my way through all the people and tables and made it outside. It was quiet and the air was nice. The bell rang and I debated rather or not to just skip.

I decided to wash myself off first, then I would decide rather or not I was staying. I waited for the area to clear out and then made my way inside. I slowly made my way to the male restrooms to clean myself off.

The bathrooms were gross (what a surprise), I wash my hands and my face. Luckily, there wasn't a lot a blood. After my face was clean I made sure that the bathroom was empty before I lifted up my shirt. Cringing at the sight.

I had bruises, lots of them. 

"Woah, are you okay?" I heard a voice say making me jump. I hadn't heard the door open. I quickly covered myself and turned towards the voice.

"Holy sh!t dude! You scared the living sh!t out of me!" I yelled.

"Hey, it's okay bro. Didn't mean to scare you." the man smiled. He had blond hair with a blue streak in it and glasses and I could tell by his accent that he wasn't from here. 

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Felix Kjellberg. I'm new here, just moved here from Sweden." He proclaimed.

"Sean McLoughlin, but call me Jack." I spoke with anger in my voice. There was no need for introductions, he was just gonna leave as soon he found out how much of a freak I really am.

"Sooooooooo, are you gonna answer my previous question? Or just ignore me?" he asked.

"Previous question?" I had completely ignored what he said before, being scared sh!tless and all.

"Are you okay? You look to be in pretty bad shape. Wait-no not like that! You look pretty hot actually. I mean-uh-nevermind!" he stammered. A blush reached my cheeks. Did he really just call me hot? That's a first.

"Um-y-yeah" I had to pause to clear my throat "I mean yeah, I'm fine."

"A-are you sure? Could I check it out, just to see if you're really okay? It looked pretty bad." he choked out.

I just stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't have to! I mean, I just want to make that you're-nevermind, I'll shut up now." This dude was nervous as hell. Why?

"I mean. Sure?" what was the harm, he had already seen them.

I lifted up my shirt, showing him my bruised and inked skin.

"Woah, you have a tattoo?!" he smiled. I wanted to come up with a sarcastic mark like 'no it was just a bruise that the guy's decided to give detail to' but I instead decided to cut the guy some slack.

"Yeah. My first tattoo actually." I smiled at the memory. My ma wasn't big on tattoos but she worried that I would get one done anyway by a not-so-professional artist, so instead she let me get one for my fifteenth birthday with parental consent making sure that it was with a professional. She's always been protective of me so of course she had to make sure that the artist past the mommy safety list before I got it.

The tattoo was a Lewis Carroll quote 'Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle.' held in a dark green puzzle piece with a black outline.

"I like it. I've always wanted to get a tattoo. But not like a serious one but more of a funny inside joke one, like.... a cat with a funky looking skeleton coming out." he laughed out, and I couldn't help but laugh along. 

~All hail the time god~

"You shouldn't be hanging out with me." I spoke after my laughter ceased. We had been hanging out in the gross bathroom for who knows how (but neither of us cared) telling jokes and stories.

"Why? I like hanging out with you." he spoke with soft puppy dog eyes. Wow, this guy is either the most amazing lier ever, or an amazing person.

"Well, I'm known as the punk of the school so I get bullied a lot-" before I could finish, Felix interrupted me.

"Is that where the bruises came from?" a sad smile formed on his lips.

"Yeah... if you keep hanging out with me then they'll start picking on you too. I don't want that to happen to you." I couldn't keep the frown form my face. This is probably the best day I've had all year maybe even years.

"You'd really want to hang out with a punk like me?" I question. That'd be another first.

"You say punk like it's a bad thing." his once happy mood turned to one of sorrow.

"Well people say it like it's a bad thing." I kept my head down.

"So. Anyone word can be used in a bad way. It's like calling someone a nerd. Nerd means smart, right? So when someone calls you a nerd are you meant to feel bad for being smart? My old school used to make fun of me a lot by calling me a hipster and sh!t but calling me a hipster means that you're calling me trendy so is that really something bad? It's my style and I'm not ashamed of it and you shouldn't be either." his smile returned. Thank god.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." I smiled. This is probably the most I've smiled and laughed in years.

"I know that we've only known each other for only a couple of minutes but you should know by now that I'm never wrong." he smirked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a slow learner." I joked. 

"Another thing that we have in common!" he yelled excitedly. 

"You really want to be friends with a freak like me?" I looked up at him, biting my lip. I prepared myself for disappointment.

"Well, you know what they say about freaks, right?" he smirked.

"W-what?" I readied myself for an insult that would never come. 

"They're the best in bed." he winked.

Today might actually be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories check out my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZombieHatter <3


	9. Discontinued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/61178195-beauty-and-the-freak-septiplier-au

Hello little tea cups.

I'm done with this book.

I feel like I'm forcing myself to write and I don't want to feel that way anymore.

I love writing and loved writing this story but I don't love it anymore.

Every time I tried to write a new chapter it felt like a test, a test that I was failing miserably.

I'm sorry I failed you guys. 

This book was so much fun but it's time for me to move on from it. 

I hate to leave this book discontinued, so if anyone wants to finish it on their own account then feel free to do so! Just please give credit where credit is do and tell me that you are doing it (I'd loved to read it)!

~

What I Had Planned For This Story:

Septiplier - Jack is getting his ass kicked by Billy and his gang when the not so stereotypical pastel comes in and scares off the bullies. "I may be known as the flower boy and the 'girly' type, but I can still kick some ass when I need to. It takes a lot to get me mad, but when I'm mad, I am not afraid to defend myself. Billy has only made that mistake once and it didn't end well for him." - Mark in the chapter The Losers. When the whole ordeal is over Jack and Mark share phone numbers and go on with their days, both nervous and flustered. After this, Mark is always on the lookout for Jack (even more so then before) so that he can make sure that he's safe and that Billy and them aren't messing with him.

 

SepticPie - Felix is interested in Jack (isn't everyone) at first but then later realizes that he's just as happy with being friends with him (and that he's perfectly fine with shipping Septiplier...hard). Felix is a flirt so of course he hits on Jack a lot, cue in envious Mark. Felix's and Jack's relationship is completely platonic but Mark finds this out later on in the story :3

PewdieCry - I was going to hint at Teacher!Cry x Hipster!Felix, like I did with Phan. It was going to be the classic 'Oh, sh!t! My teachers sexy af!' cue in the flirty and confident Felix becoming a puddley mess every time Mr. Cry speaks xD

School schedule - Jack and Mark have Science, Lunch, and English together. Jack and Felix have English and whatever other classes together.

Length - Jack's and Mark's relationship was going to be strangers/friends/lovers, making it a slow burn (but not too slow since I didn't plan for the book to be a long one).

~

I will continue to write!

If you want more Septiplier stories from me then check out my series YouTube One Shots and Explicit YouTube One Shots.

When writing another book like this one, I will make sure that the book is completed before publishing it so that this doesn't happen again.

Thank you for all the support, comments, votes, etc. you have no idea how much it all means to me <3

~Hatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories check out my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZombieHatter <3


	10. Want More Pastel!Mark x Punk!Jack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FANFICTIONS LISTED CAN ONLY BE FOUND ON WATTPAD!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/61178195-beauty-and-the-freak-septiplier-au

Hello little tea cups.

If you want more Pastel!Mark x Punk!Jack then please check out these fanfictions/one shots...

Title: "I Love Him" ~Septiplier~  
By: DarkLight_Writer  
Length: 11 Chapters Completed (not including A/Ns)  
Description: This is my own story that I am going to enter in @ZombieHatter's Pastel Mark and Punk Jack Competition. Basic story intro: Jack is the scene/emo kid at his high school in Ireland and is seriously bullied for it. Plus, his family life is worse than bad and he definitely has some 'inner demons'. He never thought he'd be happy at all let alone with someone else. That is until he meets a flamboyant, pastel wearing American boy by chance. Mark is a flower-loving boy who moved to Ireland after his father's death so his mother could get a better job. He is eager to make new friends and Jack happens to be the first person he sees. What he doesn't know that Jack will be more to him than 'just a friend'.

Title: Septiplier ~The Punk and the Geek~  
By: TheHauntedAuthor  
Length: 16 Chapters Completed (not including A/Ns)  
Description: Jack is the punk in the school. The kid with all of the piercings. The kid with all of the tattoos. The kid everybody dislikes... Mark is the popular kid in school. Well, more of a popular geek. Flower crowns are his thing, and believe it or not, nobody makes fun of him for wearing them. But what happens when Mark and Jack get chosen to do a project together? Warning: Mentions of suicide, abuse, cussing, self harm, homophobes, bullying, cyber bullying, boyXboy, and fluff.

Title: Among the Stars Septiplier PastelXPunk  
By: 8-Bit-Kitten  
Length: One Shot  
Description: Septiplier Fanfiction One-Shot, Galaxy AU. A small team of astronauts are on an expedition to explore the Galaxy and discover new life. Mark Fischbach, the ship's medic, a light-hearted, optimistic and colourful young man avoids eye contact (And all other types of contact) with Sean McLoughlin, a moody and anti-social jerk he's been cursed with working with. Sean is the last person he'd want to be trapped on an empty spaceship with, in the darkest depths of the Galaxy. This fan fiction is written for ZombieHatter's Septiplier Pastel Punk competition! I hope you like it (I loved it!)! Content Warning: Contains injury detail, moderate language, peril and medical use of drugs.

Title: Flower Crowns - A Septiplier Oneshot  
By: rxndom_potato  
Length: One Shot  
Description: " т н e r e ' ѕ a r e a ѕ o n т н e ѕ a y ι n g ι ѕ o p p o ѕ ι т e ѕ a т т r a c т . " Oneshot entry for ZombieHatter 's Septiplier competition :3

Title: YouTube One Shots and Stuff: Different (Septiplier)  
By: JulietWritesStuff  
Length: One Shot  
Description: So, this is for ZombieHatter's "Beauty And The Freak" competition. I thought I'd give it a go. It's a inspiration to write, so why not. But go check out her story! It's pretty good stuff (thank you :3). Now leggo!

Title: The One I've Forgotten (Septiplier OneShot)  
By: Fanfic_Overload16  
Length: One Shot  
Description: This will start out as a OneShot for ZombieHatter Beauty an the Freak OneShot contest. I might eventually turn it into a full story, though. I also tag iamseptipliertrash

Title: Beauty And The Freak Competition  
By: Harley_Quinns_Insane  
Length: One Shot  
Description: This is just a little one shot (maybe ;)) for the beauty and the freak contest. Original book by: ZombieHatter

Title: Septiplier One Shots: Beauty and the Freak competition  
By: MEPAWS  
Length: One Shot  
Description: This is a competition entry for ZombieHatter. This competition was to write a Pastel Mark x Punk Jack which I think will be fun. So here we go!

Title: Septiplier one shots: Happily  
By: Chocomango4447  
Length: One Shot  
Description: This first one shot is for the queen of tea cups, ZombieHatter! With a one shot and a drawing! So yeah..... Enjoy! Ps. This AU is with punk! Jack x pastel! Mark.

Title: One-Shots of Randomness: One Problem (Septiplier)  
By: Purpletiger333  
Length: One Shot  
Description: So I'm writing this as a part ZombieHatter's Beauty And The Freak competition. If any of you like Septiplier they've got some really good stuff (thank you so much :3)! This has Punk!Jack and Pastel!Mark in it. Also Pewdiecry because I felt like it :3

Title: Punk! Jack X Pastle! Mark One Shot  
By: kitkatcrunchies123  
Length: One Shot  
Description: This is for the beauty and the freak competition! Obviously boy x boy. This one does not cover sensitive topics like all my other books. Hahahaha......

Title: My one shot entry  
By: XblueleeX  
Length: One Shot  
Description: This is for a competition.

Thank you for all the amazing fan arts, one shots, and fanfictions! It means so much that you guys would want to make these with this stupid little fanfiction in mind :3

I'm sorry I suck. 

Check out these guys cause they don't suck <3

~Hatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories check out my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZombieHatter <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Still Get Jealous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340839) by [AdorabloodthirstyKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty)




End file.
